dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Only a Chilling Elegy
Only a Chilling Elegy (ただ凍える挽歌) is a song performed by H.E. DEMON. It is Frieza's theme song in Dragon Ball Kai. It plays during the scene where Frieza in his second form decides who to kill next: Vegeta, Krillin (with Dende), or Gohan. It plays again when Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo try fight Frieza in his final form after the latter killed Dende. "Only a Chilling Elegy" is featured on the Dragon Ball Kai Song Collection CD. Lyrics Japanese 鳥はいつか　さえずり止め 風はいつか　欺瞞溢れ 花はいつか　つぼみ潜め 月はいつか　暦忘れ 空はいつか　夜に囚われ 海はいつか　凍り やつが来る　地獄晒す 襲い来る　夢も凍る ゴミ虫の声はいちいち　俺様の癇にさわる 身の程を知れ　下等生物 完璧なる帝の　願い叶う時 愛の詩は　ただ凍える挽歌 ゴミ虫は今日も地を這い 餌を求め媚びを売る 綺麗ゴトは　気休めだけ 私こそが全て　崇めひれ伏せ 無駄な勇気　ただ凍える挽歌 永久の命ぞ獲りし日や　虫けらは　ことに　愛でたしや やつが来る　地獄晒す 襲い来る　夢も凍る He is coming, freezing me！ 鳥はいつか　さえずり止め 風はいつか　欺瞞に犯され 今　現世は　Extreme like as Dragon Balls 完璧なる帝の　願い叶う時 愛の詩は　ただ凍える挽歌 ただ凍える挽歌 Romaji Tori wa itsuka　Saezuri-yame Kaze wa itsuka　Giman-afure Hana wa itsuka　Tsubomi-hisome Tsuki wa itsuka　Koyomi-wasure Sora wa itsuka　Yoru ni toraware Umi wa itsuka　Koori Yatsu ga kuru　Jigoku sarasu Osoikuru　Yume mo kooru Gomi-mushi no koe wa ichi-ichi　Ore-sama no kan ni sawaru Mi no hodo o shire　Katou seibutsu Kanpeki naru mikado no　Negai kanau toki Ai no uta wa　Tada kogoeru Elegy Gomi-mushi wa kyou mo chi o hai Esa o motome kobi o uru Kirei-goto wa　Kiyasume dake Watashi koso ga subete　Agamehire fuse Muda na yuuki Tada kogoeru Elegy (Elegy) Towa no inochi zo tori shi hi ya　Mushikera wa　Koto ni　Medetashi ya Yatsu ga kuru　Jigoku sarasu Osoikuru　Yume mo kooru He is coming, freezing me-! Tori wa itsuka　Saezuri-yame Kaze wa itsuka　Giman ni okasare Ima　Utsuse wa　Extreme like as Dragon Balls Kanpeki naru mikado no　Negai kanau toki Ai no uta wa　Tada kogoeru Elegy Tada kogoeru Elegy English translation In time, the birds will cease their chirping In time, the winds will overflow with deceit In time, the flowers will hide their buds In time, the moon will forget its cycle In time, the sky will be captured by the night In time, the sea will freeze over He's coming. Hell will be exposed. He's coming to attack. Even dreams will freeze. The voices of you insects gradually wears on my nerves I'll teach you your place, you lower life-forms Time for the perfect emperor to get his wish The poem of love is only a chilling elegy Even today, the bugs crawl over the ground Flattering me as they seek their prey Fine words are nothing but empty consolation Everything shall bow down before me Futile courage is only a chilling elegy The day I'll seize eternal life will be a great day for these worms He's coming. Hell will be exposed He's coming to attack. Even dreams will freeze He is coming, freezing me! In time, the birds will cease their chirping In time, the winds will overflow with deceit The world today is extreme, like the Dragon Balls Time for the perfect emperor to get his wish The poem of love is only a chilling elegy Only a chilling elegy Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai